


Convincing

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm pretty sure Cuddy won't think 'threatened to withhold sex' is a legitimate reason to raise your salary," House muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

"I'm pretty sure Cuddy won't think 'threatened to withhold sex' is a legitimate reason to raise your salary," House muttered. He wanted this, damn it, and was all ready-- hard, aching, and he'd even put on the bed the stupid silk sheets Foreman insisted on. All that was missing was Foreman himself.

"Spin it however you like," said Foreman, who lay frustratingly out of arms' reach, all on the other side of the bed, smirking and smug. Sure House could close that distance and take him up in his arms anyway, but-- the fight was fun, too. And if House did cheat and start kissing him before the deal was struck, he knew Foreman would find a way to make up for it. Foreman played dirty.

Actually, the thought of Foreman playing dirty was tempting House to reach out and start the kissing anyway, to try out the repercussions. But before he got that chance, Foreman continued: "But the bottom line is, you don't get me a few extra perks-- not of the sexual kind, put those eyebrows down-- you can look forward to the stimulating company of your one hand. ...Stop pouting, I know you've got a great left hand, too. Fine. The stimulating company of your two hands."

What could House say? Foreman drove a hard bargain. "The sex is too good, couldn't say no," was the explanation-- no spin-- House gave Cuddy. And though it was perfectly true, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, House." So House got his sex, Foreman got his raise, and Cuddy got a hole in the hospital budget, but House had never given much thought to that kind of thing, anyway.


End file.
